vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-35952576-20190315013447/@comment-53539-20190315104708
Because of the inter-wiki policies, wikis aren't suppose to promote or encourage, etc any form of illegal activity. In addition, both Zero-G and PowerFX have had representatives edit our pages and force information off of our pages, thus we know there is only so much we can get away with. Pocaloid is one of the things we don't have the luxury to invest in, because not only do we have the wiki staff to deal with, we have the possibility of any interference from staff of the companies. Thus as a pre-caution we just are limited on what we can do. Technically, we shouldn't have this page I suppose either, I just used it myself when I created it as a source of education. I found at times, educating people on the consquences of their actions is a better root. Fans are free to support whomever they want, but once certain fans know the consquences of illegal software existing, often basic morals can kick in and people stop supporting those who do it. There are always bad people who will support it as they don't care of their impact "as they weren't going to buy it anyway", but we're not reaching out to those people. We're reaching out to decent fans who know the difference, actually love their Vocaloids as their going to be considered the "true" fans for supporting their fandom. So thats the full reason. Wikis that support manga should not link to illegal downloads like scans or fansubs, they shouldn't have full chapters of a manga on their wiki, etc. We have "rules" we have to obey. There are indeed wikis that do this, but thats because they haven't been discovered and thats bad. I remember seeing the Beyblade wiki last year had an entire chapter of one of the mangas, so I removed it from the page as this is not allowed. No one had picked up on it. If the page had been reported, the page could have flat out been deleted or edited to remove it, both are plausible solutions, the wiki staff mostly don't have time to govern all of their hundreds of wikis and expect them to govern themselves. The most therefore of the chapter that should have been up is the 5 preview pages the company behind Beyblade produced as a teaser, if any while the general rule is just only 10% of the content at most. Education facilities, of which we don't count as, do have the ability to copy en entire book. But regardless, you can see how things come into play here, and the rules we're bound by. So either way, I'm not against Pocaloid or for it, I know all sides of the argument. But I'd rather the wiki be seen to support the software myself even if we were allowed. So, no links to Pocaloid pages. We can't have 1 link to a illegal download of any kind and if you see one, report it. As I said, this page is only up for educational purposes and we'd likely do better if we lost it, so if anything ever happens its fine to delete it and have away with it entirely.